Sonic Shorts (Shenja Style)
by Shenja the Ninja
Summary: These are a compilation of short stories. To explain it better, this is the things that I thought would take away from plots of my Sonic Stories. So far I only have chapters from my Sonic's Blue Apocalypse Story. Rated M for certain themes.
1. The Date

All rights go to SEGA and Sonic Team. Please review. I decided to write this story because my latest fanfiction: (Sonic's Blue Apocalypse) is not getting a lot of views right now.

On Sonic's Blue Apocalypse, Sonic said that he would go to a fancy restaurant with Amy Rose if she stops complaining about working with Rouge. Naturally, she stopped...and didn't really like it, but sucked it up for this chance.

Amy's POV

At the hotel restaurant at "The Resistance" Base...I was sitting alone at the table with a beautiful black dress that I paid good rings for.

I waited for that speedy blue stud to show up. There was a blue blur that bolted pass the tables. I knew that it was my future husband. Sonic finally stopped at my table. His tuxedo made him look so handsome and sophisticated. The most surprising thing about this whole scene was that he was wearing pants and a tie. He slowly sat down on his chair and looked around.

"Are you looking for anything, Sonic," I asked.

"N-no, I-I'm fine. Heh," he said while sweating bullets.

I wonder why Sonic was so nervous. I guess he's not use to looking at my true beauty (Seriously?).

The waiter came and we told him what food we wanted to eat. When he left the table, Sonic looked like he was going to jump up to the ceiling. What the heck was wrong with him?

"Are you okay, Sonic," I asked to check on his well-being.

"F-fine. W-why wouldn't I be?"

"Hmmm..."

The waiter gave us our food. I had the lobster and he had two steaks on his plate. While I was eating my food, I glanced at Sonic.

That hedgehog quickly swallowed all three of them whole. I thought he was going to choke himself with food or something.

Sonic stood up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"To the restroom."

I did ask. A few minutes later...Sonic came back with water all over his face. I didn't ask questions.

After the date, I was very disappointed. All we did was eat food and pay the bill. None of us really said anything.

"Sonic, what happened to you in there?"

"What are you talking about," he asked while wiping the sweat off of his face.

"You looked like you wanted to fly through the ceiling when we were in there."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Wait a minute. You're shy. That's why you didn't ask me out on a date for years."

"That's not it."

"Okay then...What is it?"

"I was afraid of looking like an idiot in front of all of those fancy people. There were different types of knives, spoons, and forks on the table. I didn't know what to use."

"You should have told me before this. We could have just went to a regular restaurant if you said something."

"True."

Sonic took out the room key and quickly opened the door. He walked into the room after me and locked the door. I was a little scared when I heard it. It would be weird if we didn't already sleep in the same room. I was about to change into my pajamas until Sonic tapped me on the shoulder.

"Amy, the real reason I was so nervous and agitated in the restaurant was because..."

"What?"

"...I'm in love with another hedgehog."

"Are you serious?!"

"I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Tell me who it is!"

"It's not im-"

"Don't even finish that sentence. It is really important that I know."

"Well your wish just came true because he's in love with me," a female voice echoed through the room.

I looked at the hedgehog that somehow tricked Sonic into loving her (obsessive much). I hated her with all my heart. Sonic kissed her on the cheek before she left the room.

"Why did you cheat on me, Sonic," I asked with a tear falling down my cheek.

"Amy, I..."

"Save it, Sonic. You might as well have her as a room mate instead of me because I don't want to see you kissing someone else in front of me," I said with every fiber of hatred in my being.

I ran out of the room. I was crying down the hall. Rouge was licking a lollipop down the hall.

"'Sup, Pinky," Rouge said while staring at me with apathy.

"Shut the f**k up, Rouge," I screamed while I was red in the face.

"I heard your boyfriend troubles down the hall. If you need help, tell me," she said to

me with pity.

"I don't need your pity," I wanted to say, but I couldn't because it would be a lie.

I cried in her arms and she tried to quiet me down.

Author's Notes: Well I have to stop here because then it would be spoilers. I want to save that for the actual story. Now you know that he will be caught in a love triangle in this series.


	2. Malevolence

All rights belong to their respective owners. Please review.

Chapter 2: Malevolence

Ryn tried to put his mind at ease as he saw another person he loves risking their life for him. Oddly enough, a twisted grin appeared

on the mad doctor's face.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho! You are really bold. Taking hits like that. I'm really impressed," the insane scientist said as Melanie grabbed

her bleeding arm. She pulled out the chain that went through her heart and forcefully pulling out of her body, letting it fall to the

ground afterwards. The violet Chaos Emerald rolled out of her now ripped clothing, but she was concentrating too much on licking her

wounds rather than the mystical item. The light blue hedgehog couldn't heal her body fast enough to stop the hemorraghing. Her

gloved hand was on her chest. A black witch hat warped to the top of her quills. The girl's pupils disappeared, her fur was blackened,

and her skin turned a dreaded gray. Her messy quills appeared to be ragged along with the rest of her fur. Anger, hatred, misery,

and jealousy tried desperately to invite themselves to the world outside this wretched shell they were forced to live in. Her nails were

even bigger and sharper, like sturdy claws. Melanie screamed as this painful transformation put strains on her body. Eggman looked

at the pathos of Melanie's personal pain manifesting to the world. After the horrid process was complete, there came an odd roar

that Ryn or the doctor ever heard before. When the dark blue hedgehog heard the roar pass through his ears, he blacked out. Seeing

this, Melanie used Chaos Control, which she could've used without an emerald. Ryn was sent away from all of this. The beast, or

Melanie, had wings coming out of her back. They were black and feathery. A witch's staff appeared, hovering slightly on the ground

without any assistance.

"Well it's time to go," the fat man said out of fright.

He hopped into his Eggmobile and swiftly flew through a narrow tunnel. The beast pursuing him easily caught up. The madman used

this to his advantage as he pushed the Eggmobile into her side, her left side feeling sharp objects lining the sides of the tightly

compacted corridor. Her witch's staff snapped in two and dug into her side. He steered a little to the left to give her more freedom to

move on her own until he forcefully slammed into the hedgehog again. Inside, Melanie felt as if she wasn't physically or mentally

strong enough to fight this sinful being. Pieces of blades were tearing out of her blood stream, her brain couldn't register all

messages. Yet she still remained headstrong and continued on her path to the finish off the man who started the war in the first

place...for Jay and Ryn. Melanie slashed his egg-shaped vehicle with her sharp claws. Eggman could have done nothing but wait for

her to tire because one of her nails hit a chord that actually allowed the vehicle to function. Finally, she made it inside the interior by

breaking through the glass. The oblivious hedgehog thought it was the real Eggman until she was shocked with a taser that came

out of its metallic chest. Melanie faltered. She was stunned by her discovery and the electric pulses going through her body.

The actual Eggman stood near her bloody feet. Unable to turn her head back, she only knew that he was there as soon as he

responded.

"Hmhmhm. I love when I could toy with my victims. You probably already knew it from your clairvoyant abilities. You would probably

ask how I knew. It's simple, my dear. I have eyes and ears everywhere. And since you're here, why don't we play a little game," he

said with a malicious smile on his face and his demonic laughter..."

This part is not in the original story it is like a deleted scene. It is the part you readers didn't know about...when Ryn was trapped

in his mind...after the roar he heard.


End file.
